1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of covers for tool handles, and more particularly, this invention relates to the field of sliding and rotating tool handle covers whereby the cover cooperatively interacts with user-selected features of the handle.
2. Background of the Invention
There are numerous patents disclosing tool handles with a telescopic implement such as a magnetic wand stored therein. Often such handles are intended to enable a multiplicity of functions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,065, awarded to the instant inventor, provides a means for simultaneously accessing all tool bits displayed and stored in a tool handle.
However, there are instances where it is desired that not all bits be accessible simultaneously. For example, electrically isolating ferrous-based bits stored in a handle is desirous to minimize arcing, particularly in situations where electricians are using the tool. Such a handle would be combined with a cover to allow certain tasks while protecting implements stored in the handle. For example, the cover should provide access and to a selected bit while the other bits are shielded. The cover would also provide access to certain portions of the handle while keeping other portions out of sight.